unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shy Guy Rules
Hi Shy Guy Rules! We all know your real name in real world so we can chat to each other in THIS page. BTW, make your userpage as good as mine! (don't even try, it will never be! Bwa ha ha ha!) the hater in the wikia 17:11, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hi wozzup nothin'. have U checked ? The hater in Wikia 17:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic Don't cha just hate Mr. Guy he BLOCKED me till the 9th, unfair!!!!!! I'm going to block you again until you write better articles AND stop spamming. Don't forget this template: Template:Stub Mr. Guy 19:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Dear Koopa Poopa, you're invited to join a virtual Koopa Klub. you're a VIP Purple NinjaKoopa 12:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hi, im alex25 and im from Ireland (same time zone yay!) and I am just saying hi, hi! Alex25. I like blue shy guys... Oh, Jaimie Shy Guy Rules, you're a naughty! You're a kommunist! (Joking) I am mysterious person so are you, which means you are competition, so you must be destroyed (picks up super scope, fires in random directions, hit my own leg, leg is blown off) oh my god, I cant feel my eyebrow! Are you Bowser The King? Are you Bowser The King???Cube Game 05:27, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ARE YOU BOWSER THE KING?! WE MUST FIND HER! Luigi wannabee 25 00:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) No, she's not Bowser The King either. I'm her. Plz dinny delete this. It's for Halloween/April Foo's day and I just want to scare her. Bwa Ha ha ha!!!! The Guy behind ya, FOO'! 21:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What Makes You Think Im The Hater In the Wikia??? I am much smarter than her i'll have you know. Smart Person A day in a year Stop spamming your own talk page. Also don't insult me (Or any other sysop.) or do you want to join the banned? Mr. Guy 22:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ARE YOU RUDNICKI THE MIGHTY ? ARE U RUDNICKI??????Count Conkula velcome t da house... mwa ha ha ha 18:04, 10 November 2008 (UTC) How do you know BTK's mom? How? are you Basia aka Kool Koopa?Count Conkula velcome t da house... mwa ha ha ha 21:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) She lives just down the road The Owner of This Page hey dude! do you know OMG Mario...? can u see BTK's talk page? Are u this user RudnickiX06Mario?Donald Duck 16:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Help can u help me? BTK and her family are thinking that im a perv, pls show them BTK's talk page (i left a message explaining it). I liked to play Mario Kart Wii with her. SP (not always PS right?): why do they think dat im a perv? i never asked and i'll never ask things like this: where do you live, whats ur phone no. do ya have MySpace, etc cos these qyestions are dangerous both for me and BTK, first because we dont know each other, second because someone perverted can see it and make bad stuff. So please explain evrything, k? Thanks in advanceDonald Duck 20:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Soree no ma fault her ma thinks that.She sez u band er. I dunno I was just warnin ya. LOLs and ILYs seeyar SGR I'm watching you... Out for your spam and flamming... Mr. Guy 20:53, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Are u talking about me, Mr. Guy?Donald Duck 20:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) No, SGR. She called me a gay and a *BEEP* before. Mr. Guy 20:59, 13 November 2008 (UTC) SP: That wasnae me. SGR Im Rudnicki!! lol LOL .--. .___. r u tryin 2 b me?RudinickiX06Mario 08:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Im no tryin tae be anywun. Im just me, aye gottit. Mr guy stop spammin ma page wi warnins i've hid aboot 5 already and I havnae been doin anyhin.SGR. (im innocent belive me) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Plez forgive mi PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ. LOLZ I'll do anyhin LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY loz pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Im not evil I'm an innocent 12 year old girl look no harm please gimmie a second chance it wasn't me who wrote da nasty junk Cube Game you've abused your rights as a sysop by blocking someone because they know with a mysterious person I would complain if I wasn't blocked. PS: Socks is not a good reason Just like bannanas are bad slippers the last message if you don't unblock me Shy Guy Rules aka: Jaimie. This is the second last sentence. Scotland rules no matter what anyone says, Haggis the great cheiftian o the puddin race JINGS CRIVENS HELP MA BOB and ON THE NOO my friends as the great aberdonians say, goodbye to all'.' O RLY? First don't spam... even you own talk page. Mr. Guy k' i'll forgive you I'm not evil as Basia is, so i'm unblocking ye..<{:o}}φO{ lol 20:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ROFL BISCUITS LOL!!! Im Alex25, King of Peace! Don't eat turkey, 18:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ur BTK's best friend, so i cant unblock you, cos she will use ur accout since u gave ur password to BTK.Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 01:16, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I still cannot unban u cos you ARE (notice the extra are) Basia's best friend and who guarantees to me that u wont authorize Basia using YOUR account? Anyways BTK is banned cos she/he (i so confused that i cant say he or she so i'll call by it) it is a spammer and hates me, flames me, ruins my reputation, sockpuppeted, makes tons of useless redirects, and crappy articles. It recently got the award of UnMario Wiki's Enemy #1.Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 20:51, 21 November 2008 (UTC) hello Basia. Non si rendono qualsiasi sockpuppets.Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 22:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) YOU'RE BANNED BTK. Remember it.Your one of the most insistent sockpuppeteers ever.Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 22:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) eGGY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Eggy is UNBLOCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yayThat's a star power to defeat Bowser The King and her evil sockpuppets! 19:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I think that Eggy is not a sock of evil Basia. FOO' FOO' BTK is an evil sysop on a polish website and she blocked me coz i wasn't polish ??? she told me to go on ????? Hi, Hi, I'm new but I was blocked for no reson just after I created my account. You sound so cool so plz talk to me. MarioRossi 12:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) yo-yo Hi i am a DUDE, listen up dudes and dudettes, i'm here. ROFLOLLER 15:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) let's get this sorted i'm not a sock im not Mr. Guy i'm cool everyone happy now ROFLOLLER 15:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC)